Mi vida te pertenece
by Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov
Summary: El infierno, la tierra y el cielo tienen reglas. SI rompes alguna no solo tu pagarás si no tus antecesores tambien. Sakuno necesita aprender las leyes y Ryoma le ayudará. RyoxSakmiembro de perver!


**Mi vida te pertenece…**

**Autora:** Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov

**Capitulo:** 1, el dolor de la verdad

**Deaclaimer:** Aunque llore ¬.¬, aunque grite ò.o, aunque ruegue u.ù The Prince Of Tennis, Tennis no Ouhijisama o El príncipe del Tennis no me pertenece TToTT, ai alguien cree que si, ya sabe cual es mi sueño ñ.ñ

**&&& Miro hacía el cielo &&&**

**&&&Y solo veo inmensidad &&&**

La joven miró a todos lados apenada, con cuidado acomodo unos de los mechones castaños detrás de la traba en forma de flor.

Suspiro levantando su mirada hacía las nubes.

--ya es tarde…- susurró deprimida Sakuno

Fijó su mirada en el reloj que traía en la muñeca, quince minutos pasadas de las veinte, la hora que había acordado con su sempai.

Sintió las mejillas arder, seguramente estás estaban de un color carmín. Dirigió sus orbes cobres al cielo mestizo, recordando lo que le había pasado esa mañana.

**OoOoOoOoO FLASH BACK oOoOoOoOoO**

Sakuno leyó impresionada lo que decía el libro, murmuro unas cuantas cosa por lo bajo frunciendo el ceño.

Lo cerró dejando marcado donde se había quedado, después de todo odiaría perder la continuación de "¿Cuál es mi motivación?" (XD)

Apoyó sus codos en el banco, con un aire de ensueños. Cerró los ojos metiendose en sus cavidades.

_que bello sería tener un romance como ese…_ pensó imaginándoselo

--pensando Sakuno-chan?-

La nombrada se sobresalto ante el llamado, abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos de color lila.

--Momo-sempai…-

--konichiwa...- dijo muy alegre -¿no te gusta salir en los recesos? o.o-

--eh… hai, demo… quería leer un poco n.nu- los labios de la joven se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa

Momoshiro imitó el gesto.

--Sakuno-chan… necesito hablar con tigo- el tono de su vos se había vuelto más serio, pero a lo contrario su rostro demostraba tranquilidad

--¿eh o.o? ¿por?..-

--no tengo tiempo ahora...- colocó una mano en su nuca en forma despistada, tiñendo sus mejillas suavemente de rojo –te parece a la salida?-

--¿después de las practicas de tennis?-

--hai, a las 20:00 en la canchan de los titulares de Seigaku...-

--claro n.n...-

El sonido del timbre anunciando el final del recreo los interrumpió.

--nos vemos chibi...- se despidió acariciándole la cabeza

--jaja esta bien... Hane Momo-sempai...-

Takeshi salió del aula saludando con una mano al aire.

**OoOoOoOoO Fin de FLASH BACK oOoOoOoOoO**

--¿que es lo que querrá Momo-sempai?...- se preguntó al aire.

Cerca de ella una mirada felina la observaba detenidamente, con pasos lentos y presos se acerco al perfil de la colegial.

--Sakuno?...- dijo, su tinte había sido totalmente indiferente

Al sentir su nombre se giro al ver al llegado, encorvando sus labios de felicidad al verlo.

--¡Ryoma-kun! Que gustó verte...- chilló acercándose a el.

Echizen Ryoma analizó con su mirada felina miel a los alrededores, el sol ocultándose le daba a sus cabellos negros un tono verdoso, haciéndolo más singular de lo que ya era.

A pesar de tener sus veintiún años, el gesto de indiferencia lo hacían ver más joven.

--es tarde... las practicas terminaron.. ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó directamente

--eh... yo... Momo-sempai... me...- tartamudeo roja, en verdad no sabía si contarle aquello a Echizen.

--Momoshiro Takeshi de 4º año?...-

--hai...-

--tu novio...- más que pregunta había sido una afirmación de parte del mayor.

El color se subió más al rostro de Ryusaki, movió sus manos de prisa negando rotundamente -¡no nada que ver! ¡¡Momo-sempai solo es mi amigo desde la infancia! Yo solo lo quiero como eso / !- comenzó a decir sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

Calló de inmediato al sentir unas manos en sus hombros, abrió sus ojos levemente. Reaccionó al verse a centímetros de los labios del mayor.

--Sakuno, esta bien que seamos primos... pero en el colegio sigo siendo tu profesor de Inglés...- habló tranquilamente, sin poder evitar mantener su mirada fija en los ojos de color cobre de la joven.

--eh o/o... kyaaa!- se apartó de inmediato –gommen, gommen, gommen, gommen, / -

Ryoma la miró de reojo solo suspirando brevemente.

--Pensé que las relaciones "profesores-alumnas" estaban prohibidas...- se escucho una tercera vos con clara ironía.

Los primos se voltearon donde el recién llegado.

--iie... Momo-sempai el es mi primo n/n...-

Momoshiro clavo su mirada en el profesor.

--Echizen-sensei...-

Los ojos color miel se afilaron un poco quedando en la cara del colegial.

--Takeshi... la escuela esta por cerrar... Sakuno, tu padre se decepcionará mucho si sabe que a estás horas en día de semanas estas en citas...- se cruzó de brazos mientras que hablaba.

Momoshiro gruño por lo bajo, mientras que la castaña no izó mucho caso a la parte de la "cita", si no, en lo de su padre.

--otto-san...- mascullo preocupada, se giró donde su amigo reverenciándose un poco –gommen Momo-sempai... demo, mi otto-san debe de estar preocupado...-

El pelinegro suspiro volviendo a su gesto de tranquilidad.

--vete tranquila chibi n.n...-

--hai! n.n Hane Momo-sempai, Hane Ryoma-kun...- izó seña a los dos con su mano izquierda.

Ryusaki corrió en dirección a la salida del patio. Un incomodo silencio envolvió a los dos que quedaban.

--¿crees que no me di cuenta?...- preguntó Ryoma

--¿qué ella me gusta?- interrogo con gracia, formando una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

--no me tomes por tonto...- habló afilando su mirada peligrosamente.

El profesor se dio vuelta, caminando sin prisa hacía la salida.

**&&& tengo confianza en que todo saldrá bien &&&**

**&&& Y se que cuando llegue el momento &&&**

**&&& Sabré como vencer &&&**

Había tardado un poco, pero aun el sol no se ocultaba por completo y Ryusaki ya había llegado a su hogar.

Abrió con sus llaves la puerta de su casa.

--¡ya llegue otto-san!-

Se quedó inmóvil al ver todo en oscuridad, las ventanas cerradas y con apenas la luz que entraba se veía las cosas desordenadas por todo el piso.

Avanzó hasta llegar el interruptor, lo intentó prender, más el foco no encendió.

Miró a todos lados asustada, la luz se prendió de pronto sobresaltándola.

Observó detalladamente las cosas, poso sus manos en la boca ahogando un grito. Todas las pertenencias en el suelo rotas, sangre y unas plumas en el suelo descansaban.

Sakuno corrió escaleras arribas en busca de su progenitor, entro a la habitación de este esperando encontrar algo que no estaba allí.

Solo en la cama había una carta.

La castaña la tomó leyéndola rápidamente, unas cuantas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas al leer la última palabra de la pagina "sayounara". **(no se suicido ¬.¬)**

**&&& No tengo tiempo que vencer &&&**

**&&& hay tanto que hacer &&&**

Cerró el libro dejándolo al lado de una pila de papeles, suspiro apoyando su codo en la mesa, recargando la cabeza en sus manos.

Observo el cielo entrecerrando sus ojos, pero un escalofríos recorrió todo el cuerpo de Ryoma al ver la luna que recién salía.

Se incorporó de golpe, tomó de la mesa dos guantes de color blancos antes de salir corriendo.

--Sakuno...- masculló preocupado.

**&&& No cambies, no, sigue así &&& **

**&&& me gusta como eres, si &&&**

Se encontraba recostada sobre la gran cama, los sollozos de la castaña era lo único que se escuchaba.

La carta descansaba en el suelo, totalmente destrozada.

Primero su madre y ahora también su padre la dejaba. Pero un golpe seco llamo su atención.

Se levanto buscando con su mirada al ocasionarte de este, retrocedió aterrada al encontrase al causante.

Barios seres extremadamente extraños entraron a la habitación. Los cuerpos gelatinas se escurrían por el piso dando un aspecto asqueroso su color morado.

Sakuno tomó barias cosas que se encontraban a su alcance tirandoles.

¿cómo un día podía tener tantas vueltas?

Fue la pregunta que asaltó su mente en ese momento.

--¡¿Sakuno!- se escucho desde la parte inferior de la casa.

Ryusaki se sentó en la cama al reconocer la vos.

--¡Ryoma!- gritó con total desesperación.

Abajo, el profesor al reconocer la vos subió lo más rápido que podía. Vio con odió y frialdad a los demonios.

--¡MUEVANCEN SI NO QUIEREN MORIR!-

Los seres tan solo lo observarlo y sin pensarlo avanzaron a Ryoma.

--se los advertí...- formó con cuatro dedos un rombo y cerró sus ojos.

Abrió de repente sus ojos expulsando de su cuerpo gran energía, que logró hacer desaparecer a los demonios.

--bakas...- susurró satisfecho con una sonrisa confiada en su boca.

Se acerco a donde estaba la castaña, la ayudo a pararse llamándola. Sakuno reaccionó al fin, miró con sus ojos cobre lleno de lágrimas a su primo.

Lo abrazo con todas su fuerzas llorando en el hombro del mayor. El oji-miel se sorprendió al principio, pero después correspondió al abrazo acariciando los cabellos marrones.

Los ojos de color miel se encontraron con la carta en el suelo despedazada. "Ya es hora" masculló aferrando el cuerpo de la joven más al suyo.

Era hora que Sakuno aprenda las leyes de la vida.

**&&& sigue así &&&**

**&&& Siempre así &&&**

A unos cuantos metros de la ciudad, en un bosque cercano dos siluetas se distinguían.

Un hombre de alrededor treinta y cinco años miraba con pesar un rubí en su mano. La cerró con fuerzas frunciendo el ceño.

-- Ryusaki-sama... ¿está seguro de esto?- preguntó una muchacha rubia a su lado

--hai... Ann, onegai aléjate un poco...- pidió viéndola.

Ann Tachibana asintió alejándose un poco del hombre castaño. Cualquiera que los viera sabría que no pertenecían allí.

La muchacha izaba ropas extrañas cubriendo su cuerpo, a pesar de su aspecto tenía grandes poderes que no deseaban utilizar.

En esos momentos todo permaneció en silencio, la naturaleza se detuvo de inmediato dejando solo correr el suave viento.

Ryusaki Nagayama cerró sus párpados concentrándose, su cuerpo comenzó a desprender una gran energía alumbrando todo el lugar.

La rubia lo observo con pesar apretando contra su pecho una katana.

Un gritó ahogado del hombre lleno el lugar, antes de que todo terminará. La luz se desvaneció, Ann formó con su mano una bola de energía para que iluminará el lugar.

Nagayama se incorporo con un poco de dificultad, ahora su cabello marrón caía más largo sobre su espalda, al igual que sus facciones se habían relajado, su cuerpo parecía de unos veinte años.

Unas majestuosas alas de color negra salían de su espalda dejando desprender algunas plumas.

--señor...- Tachibana se acerco un poco a el.

Separó la espada de su pecho extendiéndosela, Ryusaki lo aceptó sin dudar.

Miró al cielo con sus ojos rojizos.

--gommen Keiko, gommen Sakuno..- dejo caer la gema roja, rompiéndose esta al tocar el suelo –Ryoma, onegai... cuida a mi hija...-

Ambos fueron envueltos por una energía, desapareciendo de allí.

**&&& con valor &&&**

**&&& Con tigo siempre estaré &&&**

**&&& Y el futuro juntos volar &&&**

--es muy difícil TtoTT...- chilló tirandose sobre el escritorio

--si te esfuerzas un poco más no es tan complicado n-n

--como si fuera tan fácil ¬.¬...Syusuke para ti es fácil química ¡por eso!-

--jejeje una ves que te explican es todo más sencillo...-

--pero... no me puedo concentrar ¡estoy muy emocionado!- El pelirrojo se levanto de golpe de la cama estirando sus brazos al cielo.

--¿eh o.o?-

--ya es hora...- dijo el de cabello caoba guiñándole un ojo- me pone triste que no podré jugar dobles más con Oishi... pero ¡comenzó la hora del juego!-

Los ojos de Fuji se abrieron sin perder de lado su sonrisa, miró en su escritorio dos plumas. Con cuidado las tomo.

--al fin después de tantos años se encontró a Nagayan-sama... lamentó por Keiko-san... se pondrá muy triste... el fin, Tezuka-boucho no asistió al colegio por esa razón... ya no podemos dar la espalda a nadie...-

--Oishi-kun, Kaoru-sempai, Kawamura-sempai... liderados por Tezuka-boucho y Nagayama-sama...- dijo analizando con sus ojos azules eléctricos la pluma entre sus dedos.

--recuerda que tenemos aliados!- habló de inmediato Eiji- tenemos a Ryoma-sensei y!... y!...a Ryoma-sensei...-

Syusuke observo divertido las muecas de su amigo.

--nyaa! ¿qué aremos Syusuke? TToTT...-

--tranquilo Eiji-kun...-

El tensai se paró, tiró la pluma al aire y sin dudar tiró una bola de energía despedazando el objeto.

--nosotros los derrotaremos...- se volteo al ver una foto, apuntó a ella antes de volver a hacer el proceso que con la pluma negra.

Kikumaru miró con pesar la imagen rota, de un campeonato de tennis donde estaban todos los titulares de seigaku, ahora partida por la mitad.

**&&& sin separarnos &&& **

**&&& jamás, nunca más &&&**

Momoshiró observo el cielo serio, unos pasos le llamaron la atención.

--pensando Momo?-

Giró un poco la cabeza fijándose en los dos hombres al lado suyo.

--algo así...-

Tezuka pasó sentándose en frente de el bajo un árbol, no comentó nada tan solo se dedico a fijarse en el cielo.

Syuichiroh observo de reojo a los dos. El no deseaba participar en aquella guerra que se desataría en poco tiempo, pero su destino ya estaba marcado. Al igual que la de todos sus amigos.

**&&& El futuro juntos nos verá &&&**

Acomodó con cuidado nos cuantos cabellos detrás de la ebilla en forma de flor, sonrió levemente observando a la muchacha dormida en su regazo.

Con delicadeza acarició las mejillas con las marcas de las lágrimas secas.

Ryoma dejo que su espalda se apoyará en la cama entre-cerrando sus ojos. Tomó la mano de su alumna apretándola fuertemente.

Ahora no dejaría que nadie se le acercará, Sakuno era su responsabilidad y Ryoma Echizen cumplía todo lo que decía.

**Continuará...**

**Naomi: **Hola a todos n.n! un fic realmente con barias complicaciones, pero no saquen conclusiones rápidamente que poco a poco se irán revelando cosas importantes.

Van a ir apareciendo poco a poco los personajes The Prince Of Tennis, tengan paciencia. Mientras que relación hay entre ellos se verá en los siguientes capítulos.

¿parejas o.o? ¡Ustedes las deciden! Como gusten, estaba pensando en poner algo de Golden Pair para las fanáticas de este. Todo va a su criterio, claro que las parejas establecidas son RyomaXSakuno y MomoXAnn...

Y lo que Ryoma es primo se Sakuno se resuelve en el siguiente capitulo. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios XD

**Sayounara Bye Bye**

**Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov**


End file.
